


Crim's Writing Exercises

by Crimsonflight



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonflight/pseuds/Crimsonflight
Summary: When I feel the urge to write but no desire to come up with an actual premise.
Kudos: 1





	Crim's Writing Exercises

"When did Kingdom Hearts come out?"

"Uh, two thousand and ... three? Two? Why you asking?"

"You ever think about how there's a whole fuckin' generation that, like, just knows Donald Duck as some wizard in a Squeenix game? And not a leading man in cartoons?"

"Duck."

"What?"

"He's a duck, not a man."

"Dude, you know what I mean."

"Yeah sure, but I don't think he was a leading man. That's uh, Mickey's shindig right?"

"Being second fiddle to a capitalist rat -"

"Mouse. I know 'rat' has all those negative connotations but a mouse can spread plague too, you know?"

"Sheesh, fine. Being second fiddle to a capitalist mouse doesn't mean he wasn't a leading man - okay okay, 'duck'. He had his own cartoons too."

"Never watched them."

"Right, so you don't know that Donald served in the US Army then."

"What?"

"Yeah, he was a real cog in the machine of American imperialism. Though I guess volunteering for WW2 means fighting global fascism so he gets a pass on that. Maybe?"

"Are we uh, still talking about Kingdom Hearts?"

"Probably? All I'm sayin' is that like, it's been eighteen years since Kingdom Hearts, right? So that means that you've got kids who only play JRPGs going 'wow, that man-duckman is Donald Duck from the Kingdom Hearts games!' when they see him in DuckTales or something. They'll think he's a super wizard instead of an adventuring duck dude with his own little piece of Disneyland."

"I've never been to Disneyland."

"Don't bother, dude. It's all killer waits and overpriced crap. Fun when you're a kid, but when you're an adult, shit's fucked."

"I'll keep that in mind. But uh, Donald Duck is that big? He's not uh, just Mickey's friend in that Disney Musketeers movie?"

"You're not much of a Disney fella, are you?"

"I watched Chicken Little on a bootleg DVD from Aomen once."

"I dunno if that was more forgettable or if Bolt was."

"Oh yeah, wasn't that the uh, dog movie? I saw ads for it back when I was younger."

"I had fun with it. I think. Don't remember shit."

"Maybe I had a bootleg DVD of it too."

"Do you get all your fuckin' movies from Macau?"

"Aomen, and yes."

"Okay, okay. Aomen. Anyway, so a whole fuckin' generation that doesn't know Donald Duck, huh."

"I don't understand why you're hung up on that."

"Look dude, it's an 'inexorable passage of time' thing. You wouldn't get it."


End file.
